


Confused Cas

by citygirl97



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, OTP Feels, fan art inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citygirl97/pseuds/citygirl97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel gets a bit confused as to why Dean's acting this way. He's supposed to like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confused Cas

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is some crack I wrote for my friend but if you like it let me know :D thanks

Cas was standing outside the motel door. He can’t quite remember how he got there, the only thing on his mind is that he’s there. Sam’s at the nearest Starbucks using the free WiFi to look for nearby jobs so Dean is alone. Cas knocks on Dean’s door three times. He hears Dean scrambling and Dean shouts, “What the hell happened to your key Sammy?”

When Dean opens the door he can feel his face go slack. He cannot even begin to understand just what is standing in front of him. It’s definitely not Sam.

Cas stands at the door, waiting for some sort of reaction from Dean, but getting none. Finally Cas breaks the silence with an unusually deep hello. And then he gets a reaction. Probably not the one he was hoping for but it definitely was a reaction. When Cas says hello, it breaks Dean out of his stupor. He looks at his angel friend and pulls him inside roughly. Cas looks hurt for a second, he thought that showing up naked on Dean’s doorstep was a nice way to deliver his honey. Or at least that’s what the bee’s told him.


End file.
